


Love is Magical [Fairy Tail]

by inori_chan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, F/M, I wrote these years ago, Kissing, Magic, Manga & Anime, Please Don't Hate Me, Reader-Insert, Romance, Still a newbie here, uploaded from quotev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_chan/pseuds/inori_chan
Summary: Someday someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you've never seen, they'll look at you like you're everything they've been searching for their entire lives. Wait for it.[This is also on Quotev under 'INORI' & 'MY DEAREST']





	1. NATSU DRAGNEEL

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some of my old work. I think I was starting high school when I wrote these.  
These are transferred from my Quotev accounts 'INORI' and 'MY DEAREST'

You shivered slightly as the cold winter air made contact with your body. You only wore a pair of skinny jeans, a simple tee and a jacket along with a pair of boots for it was snowing. Well it still is. You were already one block away from the rowdy guild but you were hesitant to turn back around. The warmness inside the guild was so inviting that you were thinking about going back and asking Master Makarov to stay for the night.

  
"K-K-Keep on wa-walking [Name]." Your teeth chattered against each other as you spoke to yourself.

The streets of Magnolia were empty, only about two to five townspeople walking at this late hour. Probably because of the snow that is now becoming deep. Wrapping your arms around yourself you tried to create more heat to warm your freezing body but it proved useless. Despite of you telling yourself that you should've walked home when the sun was still shinning you didn't want to come just yet. You were too busy chatting and laughing with the pink haired mage, Natsu.

"Oi [Name]!" Speaking of which, there he is yelling.

Turning your head back you saw the dragon slayer running towards you, his scarf flying behind him. He wore his usual clothing, his black waist coat zipped open and white knee length trousers along with a pair of sandals. Of course he wouldn't be cold, he's a fire mage for crying out loud!

"N-N-Natsu?"

His sandals crunched under the blanket of white as he walked towards you. "Where's Happy?" You asked, wondering what happened with blue exceed.

He stood a foot away from you, his warmth radiating off from him to you. "He went with Wendy and Carla. He wants to go on a mission with them tomorrow." Natsu replied giving you a small smile that made your heart beat increase.

"O-Oh okay t-then." You shivered again as another blow of the wind made contact once again.

He titled his head, somewhat reminding you of a lost puppy. "Hey [Name]... are you cold?" 

Your (e/c) eyes looked at him, "Of course it's below forty-four degrees!"

His dark eyes scanned your body for you were wearing winter clothing but your scarf and hat were missing. Though you wouldn't dare say it to him but you were getting flustered at each passing second his eyes analyzed you. You felt as if he were searching for a flaw of some sort.

After taking a quick look he unwrapped his precious scarf and placed it around your exposed neck. His cheeks matched the color of his hair as he wrapped his dear item around. Instantly you felt a bit more warmer now. "You'll catch a cold." He muttered trying to avert your gaze.

For a moment you stood there stunned but quickly snapped out of it. "Thank you Natsu but I can't take this. This scarf is important to you I don't want it getting damaged or anything like that!"

You know how important the muffler is Natsu for it was given by his father, Igneel. It's not that you minded having your crush's muffler around your neck but what if it get's damaged for whatever the reason, what if you lose it? So many 'what if' scenarios. 

He chuckled, taking your cold hands into his warm ones. "[Name], I trust you, and your important to me also. I wouldn't want you catching a cold. I would miss you if you can't pass by the guild!"

You're face turned red, as well you're ears but not from the cold but from the comment. "N-Natsu?"

Your eyes locked into his as he neared his lips towards your own. As he placed a light chaste kiss upon your plump lips, you didn't feel cold anymore.  
In fact you felt much more warmer, holding hands with your fire dragon slayer boyfriend.


	2. LAXUS DREYAR

"Laxus! Good morning~" you sing songed taking a seat in front of the lightning dragon slayer. He merely grunted at your response taking his headphones away from his ears.

"Already back from your job so early?" Laxus asked.

You nodded with excitement. "Yea, since yesterday night." You said giving him a smile and brushed back a loose strand of your (h/c) hair.

"And you didn't even bother to call or anything?" The teen grumbled slightly slamming the wooden table with his fist. Though no one seemed bothered by it since they were having too much fun making a ruckus of they're own. You smirked, seeing how his orange eyes widened and his cheeks were coated in a pinkish color. "I-I-I mean to let gramps know you were fine!" Laxus replied stumbling his words as he turned his head away.

You giggled standing up and making your way to sit next to the lighting dragon slayer. "Awww you were worried about me~ I know I'm too awesome!" You said giving him a side hug since you were now sitting next to him. "The reason why I didn't call was because I was too tired."

"An S-Class mage like you tired?" He taunted, a smirk appearing on his features.

"Oh hush. You're an S mage too and you get tired too! Not to mention you get motion si-"

He placed his hand over your mouth preventing you to speak any further. "Don't you dare say it [Name]"  
Rolling your (e/c) orbs you nodded knowing how your friend could get about his little secret.

"Look [Name] is back!"

"[Name]!!"

Turning around you saw two children approaching you. Pink hair, and white hair. All of them running towards you and stopping once they were in your view. The two smiling goofily at you.

"Hey guys long time no see." you smiled down at them. You love hanging around with Natsu, and Lisanna since they both held different personalities. However not as much as you love hanging with Laxus who has been a childhood friend ever since you entered the guild at such a young age. You had lost your mother and your father but since you entered the guild, the void was filled.

"Ne, ne [Name] fight me!" Natsu exclaimed, putting his fists in the air as he jumped excitedly.

"You can't ask her that! She just came from a mission!" Lisanna countered smacking him softly on the shoulder.

"Then... Laxus fight me!"

You heard the teen next to you groan. He ran his fingers through his blond locks a few falling down to his face. "Go away Natsu."

"Aww please~"

Another groan left his lips as he placed his cheek against his hand, his elbow resting on the table. "Stop being such a grouch, Laxus!" You said, pulling the black sleeves of his shirt that he wears under the darker shade of yellow shirt.

"Hn."

Turning your attention back to the children you sighed. "Ya know Laxus was never like this. He used to be such a cute little boy." This caused the two children to giggle. Laxus on the other hand didn't find it amusing.

"When we were kids, he used to say the most cutest things ever." You laughed remembering the child days with Laxus.

"Like what?" Lisanna pondered, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"He would tell gramps how me and him were going to get married in the future. Hah." You laughed doubling over as the kids giggled.

Turning around you saw Laxus with pink cheeks and a pout on his face.  
  
"Man, he still gets embarrassed so easily!" You laughed.

"Sh-Shut up that was a long time ago!" He replied, his brows furrowing.

"Oh really is that why you missed me? Calling me whenever I'm away and such." You poked his flushed cheek.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Your just lucky I love you." He mumbled only for him to hear. You on the other hand was curious to know what he had just said.  
"What did you say?"

"You want me to repeat myself?"

"Yes."

He neared your face, seeing how your cheeks were now pink. Laxus smirked seeing how flustered you were getting now.

"L-L-L-Laxus, yo-you're too c-close." You whispered, as your heartbeat increased. The color of your cheeks deepening in color.

"Oh really I didn't notice." Laxus replied as he placed his lips against yours. He kissed you passionately, once you began to kiss him back as your arms went around his neck while his went around your waist. The kiss only lasted a few seconds seeing how both of you needed oxygen.

"I love you." The S-mage repeated making you smile and your heart skip a beat.

"No fair Laxus! I was going to claim [Name] when I became older!" Natsu yelled, his dark eyes glaring at your now boyfriend.

Laxus smug smile returned, "Too bad pinky, [Name] is way out of your league."  
  
You face palmed as you laughed with Lisanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still such a fairy trash. I've been waiting for the final season to be animated and my man keeps getting hotter. Have you seen Laxus? 
> 
> His hair though .
> 
> Sorry!


	3. GRAY FULLBUSTER

Snowflakes sprinkled from the cloudy sky, releasing a cold atmosphere. There seemed to be a good few inches of snow, good enough to make a snowman and good enough to ride a sled down a hill.

  
The hall of the number one guild in Magnolia was filled with the usual members. Macao and Wakaba fighting endlessly, Cana reading her cards to a few other guild members, Erza fighting with Mirajane of who knows what, while the usual younger group scurried around the hall making an even greater ruckus.

  
Except for one.

  
[Name] [Surname].

  
A member of Fairy Tail, who has the ability to control sand at will. She also happens to be the bestfriend of Gray Fullbuster ever since she joined two years ago.

  
She stood in front of the large window, the hem of it building up with snow. Her small hands touching the surface of the cool window. [Name]'s (e/c) eyes glimmered at how beautiful the snow crystals fell. Her smile wide as she saw some children playing outside, creating a snow angel.

  
"Oi, (Name) what are you doing?" A certain raven haired mage asked.

  
(Name) snapped away from her thoughts and slightly turned to face her friend. "Look Gray! It's snowing~" She squealed, pointing to the window in front of her.

  
"Hm... Yeah. So what are you doing here all alone for?" Gray repeated seeing how [Name] completely ignored his question.

  
Her grin turned wider if possible. "Watching the snow!" She answered, "Gray your clothes."

  
The ice mage blushed putting on his clothes that he unconsciously took off out of pure habit. [Name] turned away from him and look out the window, continuing to awe at the masterpiece before her. "Gray, your so lucky to be an ice mage!" [Name] exclaimed, her hands clasped together. "Ice is so beautiful."

  
As for Gray, his cheeks heated up slightly. "I guess..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Y-Y-Y-Your sa-sand Magic is really pretty too..." Little Gray stuttered, his cheeks turning to a crimson color.

  
"Oh look the Ice princess is blushing!" Natsu taunted, making a kissy face to emphasize what he was saying. It caused some giggles to escape for Lisanna's lips.

  
Gray scowled sending a chilling glare to the pinknette. "Shut up, fire breather!"

  
"Ne, Gray let's make a snowman!" 

  
"Let's have a snow fight!" Natsu blared out, the adults giving him a weird look from the sudden outburst.

  
"Yeah!"

  
Immiediately all the children and some adults bundled up to have a bit of relaxation in the winter weather.

  
After zipping her (f/c) color jacket and slipping on a pair of gloves, [Name] took ahold of Gray's hand pulling him full speed to the guild doors. As she slammed open the doors to the guild doors, her eyes brighten more than ever.

  
As for Gray his cheeks turned into a rosy hue, and his lips turned into a smile. Seeing the grin on [Name]'s face made him feel weird inside. The way her eyes shinned with happiness and glee made her seem even more beautiful in his eyes. Which is why he will make sure that she will be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, transferring these one shots from quotev to here.  
Please have patience with me /.\


	4. NASTU DRAGNEEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not up to date with Fairy Tail, or are new to the Fairy Tail fandom I suggest you skip this chapter this it contains spoilers from the manga.

It has already been a week, since the last battle with Tartaros. Not only did the battle leave many scars but it has left Magnolia in a rubble mess. Towns have been left in ruins and most importantly the precious guild. The place where so many memories were made was now destroyed, nothing was left but only stone and pieces of wood were scattered around the area.

  
  
You sat on a nearby bench watching how Cancer had managed to make Wendy's hair longer. It suited her perfectly, more than the short hair she had before.

  
"Lucy do you want long hair too?" You heard the crab-like man ask her.   
Casting your eyes and ears away from the three you averted your eyes to some other place. You saw Gajeel lazily laying on some stone (I forgot the name of it sorry XD), while Levy tried to convince him to stand up.

  
Most of the guild members seemed somewhat happy, at least trying to forgot the whole incident to try to move forward. Everyone was trying to except for you.  
You haven't seen Natsu ever since _that _day. The day Igneel had passed away along with the rest of the dragons. You haven't even seen the energetic, blue fur ball.

  
"I hope he's alright..." You muttered, your (e/c) eyes casted downwards.

  
"He has Happy remember {Name}?" 

  
You turned your head to the left seeing the two exceeds, smiling at you from the ground. You nodded but you just couldn't help but feel this way...  
  
  


  
  
  
You decided it would be best to go home seeing how, your heart clenched every time you thought about Natsu. Besides it's not like the guild would be rebuilt anytime soon...

  
Your boots crunched under the pile of dirt of the streets. Townspeople were passing by with materials, in order to fix their homes or rebuilt them seeing how some were more damaged than others.

  
Upon turning a corner from Magnolia's many streets you arrived to a three story apartment. Most of the windows had streaks and cracks in them, while others had broken glass.

  
It only took you a few seconds to open the main door of the building, but you checked the mail box out of habit but nothing was there only dust.

  
As you walked up the stairs, you were met with your downstairs neighbor. 

  
"Good afternoon {Name}! How is everything going?" She asked, her dark brown eyes showing tiredness and exhaustion despite her cheery personality.

  
She was about in her mid-twenties and being married for about an year or so. Her husband happened to also be a mage but doesn't belong to any guild.

  
"It's okay, I guess just seeing the guild destroyed and Natsu not showing his face has gotten me down a bit." You told her as she nodded in understanding.

  
"Im going out to get some materials that we need to fix the apartment. You need anything {Name}?" She asked, as she took a few steps down the stairs.

  
You shook your head. "I'm fine, take care!"

  
With that you climbed up the stairs to your apartment. Just as you put the key into the hole you heard noises coming from the inside of the apartment. You don't have a roommate but the only thing that would clarify the whole noise would be an intruder.

  
Getting you magic ready you unlocked your door and slammed the door open. The noise came to a halt and everything was quiet.  
"Who's there!?" You yelled. "You better come out before I blast you!" Venom dripped from your voice as you walked fully in. Since hallway lead to the front door of your apartment you couldn't really see the intruder until you entered the living room.

  
It was just any intruder or should I say intruders.

  
"N-N-Natsu? Happy?" Your voice was soft and only came out as a whisper but Natsu's sensitive ears heard it.

  
"Oi {Name}!" The pink-haired mage gave you one of his perfect smiles. Immediately you made your magic disappear seeing it was no intruder just Natsu and Happy. Speaking of which, Happy was currently napping on the couch while Natsu sat on the floor.

  
Almost as quick as Laxus's lightning you scurried to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Tiny tears formed from your (e/c) eyes but you blinked them off. "Natsu..."

  
As for the dragon slayer he was surprised seeing how quickly you moved but feeling the warmness of your body made him feel good. He wrapped his own strong arms around your waist bringing your body closer to his. 

  
You pulled away much to his dismay, "You idiot, where were you this whole week!?" 

  
He could already tell that you were worried about him. He saw your slightly red eyes and the bags that were beginning to form under your eyes. Natsu felt guilty that he made you worried like this and what he was about to say would probably crush your heart. Though he won't say those words right now, he'll try to spend his last moments with you and enjoy it as much as he can.

  
The fire mage simply laughed, making your cheeks burst into a shade of pink. "Sorry {Name}. But I'm here now." He took your small hand into his squeezing it lightly. "It looks like I made you worry a lot huh? Well I'll make it up to you."

  
Natsu cupped your cheek, as he leaned in. His lips brushed against yours for only mere seconds until he closed the gap. Your eyes shut, as you rested your hands against his chest. He pulled you closer, which caused the kiss to deepen. Sliding his tongue over your bottom lip, he asked for entrance which you gladly permitted him.

  
Sliding your hands over his toned chest you rested them against his shoulders, as he moved his hands around your waist. He moved you a bit so now you were straddling him by his waist. It was a fight for dominance that Natsu easily won, but gave him full access. Just as the kiss began to get more heated, the both of you pulled away. Panting for breath, as a blush coated you and Natsu's cheeks.

  
He let out a small chuckle, "I love you {Name}." He whispered leaning his forehead against yours. "Always have, and always will."

  
"I love you too Natsu." You whispered, smiling since you couldn't contain your happiness.

  
Natsu smiled but it soon turned into a frown. "Listen {Name}..."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"I'm leaving Fairy Tail.... and Magnolia."

  
Your eyes widened, and your heart stopped. "W-Why?"

  
"I need to get stronger, in order to protect my friends and most importantly you." You had never seen Natsu so determined but seeing him like this made you both happy and sad.

  
"Wait for me {Name}. I'll be back in one year." He took both your hands into his grasping them tightly seeing how this would be the last time the two of you would share a moment like this.

  
You nodded. "I'll wait."

  
With that he kissed your forehead, leaving you in the now empty apartment.  
Though you felt reassured with his words knowing that he will come back. He'll comeback stronger, in order to protect those he loves. Even though you would miss him and Happy, you didn't feel empty inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu was out of character here. I'm sorry /.\


	5. ROGUE CHENEY

Sabertooth was filled with laughter and loud chatter, something that the guild hasn't heard in a long time. But it's a good change, especially for the guild members. They finally don't have to be constantly stressing if they'll strong enough or not. Instead they act like a family, now that Sting is the new master of sabertooth.

  
"Oi Rogue when are you going to give it to her?" The master asked, he sat the opposite side of Rogue. He leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand, Sting's eyes boredly staring at the other male.

  
Rogue let out a nervous sigh, "I-I don't know... How about if she says no?" His eyes locking on the Crimson box. "I do-don't know what I'll do if she says no!"

  
"C'mon Rogue you guys have been dating for three years already! She can't say no." Sting assured him. 

  
"Frosch agrees!" Frosch said, raising a pink little paw.

  
"But what should I do? How should I give it to her?" He asked placing the box into his pocket.

  
"Something special!" Sting's exceed suggested, while the blond simply nodded agreeing with Lector.

  
Rogue rubbed his chin, his crimson eyes averting down to the table, "Something special huh?" He mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
**-...-...-...-...-**  
  
  
  
  
The guild doors opened, in which a woman about the age of nineteen entered the Sabertooth guild. She wore light blue denim high waisted shorts, a black sleeveless co-ord bralet top, with matching combat boots. Her (h/l), (h/c) hair loosely cascading down from her head. 

  
"Look {Name}'s back!" Someone yelled, in which everyone turned around greeting her. She smiled lightly, clutching her white leather rucksack backpack. "Hey guys, how's it going?" 

  
The guild members voiced out their response, since she has been away doing a mission for the past three days. It was pretty far seeing how she had to take a long train ride. Her (e/c) eyes scanned through the crowd searching for Rogue, but he was no where to be found. He's always at the guild to greet her once her mission is done, always there to embrace her and to give her a kiss. Yet he's not here.

  
She walked towards an empty table, taking a seat on the wooden stool. {Name} sighed, a frown replacing the smile she had given the guild seconds ago. She placed her cheek against the palm of her hand, as she drew imaginary figures upon the table. 

  
"Oh {Name} you're back." A voice said, perking up her attention. 

  
"Hey master, sorry I didn't see you there." {Name} replied to the blond who was walking towards her and took the seat across from her.  
He made a scowl, "Tch... y'know you can call me Sting. 'Master' makes me feel old." Sting said, holding an envelope in his hand. Though {Name} didn't pay much thought to it.

  
She laughed, "Yeah, well its common curtesy."   
Meanwhile Sting rolled his eyes playfully ruffling her hair. "No wonder Rogue loves you so much." He chuckled.

  
"Hey, hey watch the hair!" She yelped, slapping his hand's away from her hair. "Anyways, have you seen Rogue? I haven't spoken to him since I went on the mission. He hasnt even answered on the lacrima at home. Is he fine? Did something happen to him?" {Name}'s words were laced with worry.

  
Sting raised a brow, "I only saw him in the morning but he seemed like he was in a hurry. I don't know what he's doing." He lied. He knows what exactly is going on, but Rogue made him swear not to let out the surprise that would change both Rogue and {Name}'s lives. Actually a few are in on it as well. "He only told me to give you this." Sting handed her the peach colored envelope. 

  
Curiosity bubbled inside of her as she tore the envelope open. It was indeed Rogue's handwriting:

  
_Dear {Name},_   
  
_Sorry I couldn't be there at the guild. I'm working on... something but I can't tell you._   
_Anyways can you please meet Yukino at the Cherry Blossom park?_   
  
_\- Rogue_

  
  
She blinked a couple of times but took in all the information. {Name} got up from her seat saying a quick good bye to Sting who only nodded with a smirk on his face.

  
**-...-...-....-**

  
It didn't take long to reach the park since it is a favorite place for her. It's quite near the house both Rogue and her share so she was bound to cross it anyways. She walked towards the entrance, entering the park where people were walking alongside the trail that was made or simply walking on the grass. The pink and white petals fell from the trees making the scenery even more beautiful. 

  
She walked through the trail, walking and looking around the trees that were blossomed with the pink and white flowers. That is until she heard her name, "{Name}! {Name}" She faced forward noticing Yukino waving her arm frantically.

  
Sprinting towards her, {Name} stood in front of her a small smile gracing her features. "Hey Yukino!" {Name} greeted her close friend who sat in a bench. 

  
"Hey {Name}" Yukino smiled at her standing up and giving her a quick embrace. "Here, I have something for you. It's from Rogue."  
The celestial mage handed her a light pink colored envelope that matched the flowers on the trees. "Anyways... I need to go to the guild. See you later {Name}." Yukino waved as she scurried back at the direction {Name} had came from.  
She opened it revealing the familiar handwriting.

  
_Dear {Name},_   
  
_Remember the first time we came here? _

_It was long ago, but yet I feel like it's been just yesterday. The first time we came here, _

_we weren't in a relationship but yet I couldn't stop feeling these emotions inside of me. _

_It was at this place that I realized that I had fallen deeply in love with you. _

_It was the moment when my heart whispered "She's the one"._   
_I have a surprise waiting for you at home._   
  
_Love, Rogue_

  
{Name}'s cheeks turned into a pink hue resembling the petals of the flowers. She couldn't help but smile as she continued to walk through the trail. Exiting the park, {Name} continued to her journey where she finally spotted the house. Her heart was thumping with excitement as she walked closer to the house. As {Name} neared the trail that leads to their home she halted. Letters were scattered leading up to their home, making the female's mouth open. The letters were at least three feet apart. 

  
She bent down picking the first reading the words.

  
_I love you because you're irreplaceable._

  
She picked another letter putting it on top of the other:

  
_I love you because you bring light to my life._

  
She felt her heart beating faster and her smile unwavering.

  
_I love you because you are perfect just the way you are._

  
{Name} was getting closer to the house but grabbed another letter.

  
_I love you're (e/c) eyes because they make me lose myself in them._

  
{Name} finally made it to the door unlocking it and ready to embrace and kiss her boyfriend. She was overflowing with happiness as she entered into the home,

"Rogue I'm home~"   
But she found it empty. Closing the door she heard little patter of feet that she recognized so well from living with Rogue for about an year and a half.

  
"Frosch!" {Name} knelt down to his height noticing how Frosch was holding a (f/c) envelope. It was different having a gold trim around the edges, and her name was written in golden cursive writing.

  
"{Name}!" The tiny exceed exclaimed hugging her and gave her the envelope.   
{Name} tilted her head to the side, "What's this Frosch? Do you know where Rogue is? He shouldn't have let you alone." {Name} told him making a mental note to scold him later for leaving the cute little cosplaying exceed alone.

  
Frosch simply nodded. "Rogue told Frosch to give this to you."   
"Hmm... he did huh." {Name} stood up taking out the contents of the envelope:

  
_{Name},_   
  
_You are the inspiration behind all I do, and the source of all that is good in my life. _

_You are the first and last thing on my mind each and everyday. You're the world to me, _

_you stole my heart so long ago and I want to be with you, I want to live with you. _

_I don't have much to give you, I'm not a rich man. _

_But what I can promise is that everything I do will be for you, always and forever. I never thought I’d want to settle down, _

_but you changed everything. I’m a better man with you in my life. _

_I promise to always treat you like a queen, you reign over my heart and you're wish is my command. _   
_Therefore I want to ask you..._

  
"Will you marry me?"

  
{Name} quickly looked up. She didn't even notice that Rogue was standing, well kneeling in one knee right in front of her. She didn't even notice that she was crying until she touched her wet, warm cheeks. The velvet box was opened revealing a ring. It was a black diamond ring, while miniature white diamonds surrounded it. It was absolutely beautiful.

  
"Rogue..." {Name} muttered, as she stood in front of him. His cheeks were flushed red, and his black hair was tied in a pony tail making him even better looking with the tuxedo he was wearing.

  
{Name} nodded, glomping him in the process. "YES!!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!!" She squealed kissing him passionately on his lips, while he slipped the ring on her finger.


End file.
